


Apex Of The World

by Firstone33



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action/Adventure, Byleth has done this before, Drama & Romance, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Rhea Route, Inspired by another Au similar to this, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstone33/pseuds/Firstone33
Summary: Byleth goes through a time loop repeating events choosing different sides with different results but her final choice would be her final





	Apex Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by other aus that involve this time travel deal or Byleth remembers every route cause of the addition of NG+ in Three Houses

Date: Unknown  
Location: Fodlan

She had lost track of how many times she had done this, first she choose to teach the Blue Lions which was fine for months until the raid on the Holy tomb where her and Dimitri learned Edelgard was the Flame Emperor and soon things went from bad to worse Byleth chose to side with Dimitri thinking that his path was right however Byleth was lost when the monastery collapsed and was presumed dead for five years she survived thanks to taking on sothis' power and reunited with Dimitri and the Blue Lions.

but things did not get better Dimitri's utter hatred for Edelgard consumed him as he continued to believe she was responsible for the Tragedy of Duscur, Edelgard became a monster transforming into such with a crest the very thing she claimed were evil and just when both thought Edelgard saw the light she attempted to kill dimitri with the very dagger he had given her before he killed her Byleth was pained to having it result to this, Byleth decided to fix things so she used the Divine Pulse and chose the Golden Deer but same thing happened again and again as she chose them over and over in hopes of altering something which she did but not to her advantage.

but what made this even worse was each time she could not save Edelgard, the one she had fell in love with the one who was the most broken by her disappearance during those five years the one who Byleth had to ultimately strike down again and again and then Byleth made a choice she chose the Black Eagles to teach she chose to side with Edelgard against Rhea to fight against the Church, Byleth fought against Claude but spared his life and same with Dimitri for Byleth had seen his death by Edelgard's hands, Byleth would not allow them to die not again not after everything she had suffered to get to this moment.

each time loop she only saw death only saw utter spiteful vengeance from Dimitri that had consumed him and got him killed, after he became ruler of all Fodlan those who slither in the dark had somehow managed to assassinate him but everytime Edelgard died Byleth could not take it and was more determined than ever to change that, so she did.

first she sided with Edelgard when they faced each other in the tomb when Rhea appeared but Byleth saw the horrors had learned the truth and aimed her blade at the Archbishop which said woman transformed into her true self, with help of Hubert and the other Black eagles they escaped and Byleth from their became part of the Black Eagle Strike Force and slowly began to change the course of events, like last time of course she was force out of Edelgard's life for Five years Byleth could not prevent that event she knew that it had to happen no matter how much she wanted to stop it.

five years later she returned to Edelgard and they began their move on the Alliance eventually defeating them at a port city where Byleth chose to Spare Claude's life which Edelgard agreed to as well, then using the knowledge she knew put a stop to Dimitri and spared him as well showing him that Edelgard was not involved in the Tragedy of Duscur Byleth revealed to Edelgard and Dimitri of her multiple hops through time what she saw the events she repeated over and over and to her shock they believed her and soon a new alliance was formed.

The Black Eagle Strike Force became the Imperial Alliance Strike Force and they struck at Rhea's Forces led by the Knights Of Seiros and revealed the truth during the final battle, Rhea then struck and Both Byleth and Edelgard fought the mad dragon as she ordered those still loyal to her set the place ablaze and after a fierce fight Rhea was struck down, Byleth died but was brought back by the Crest of Flames Byleth did not know why maybe it was Sothis a last final selfless act of the Goddess herself Byleth did not know nor cared.

Byleth stood before her father's grave next to her mother's where Jeralt had been buried, Byleth held flowers and she gently and lovingly placed them on her mother's grave." thank you...mother...i know why you did it....it was to save me to give me a chance at life...a chance to see the world to make my own choices...in a way you were with me whether it was Sothis or in spirit you were there than you". Byleth stood and steps in front of her father's grave, she closed her eyes reliving the moment of his death several times still pained her but she knew that no matter what he was proud." dad...goddess sounds strange calling you that and...I miss you everyday...i tried father...i tried to save you over and over...i even told you of your own death but still you died..". Byleth struggled to keep away the tears.

" But everytime i remember your smile....in those last moments i held your dying form...it gave me the strength to move on thank you for being my father...thank you for doing the best you could...be at peace father".

Byleth unsheathes her old Iron sword and stabs it into the ground in front of Jeralt's grave then takes her father's ring which she had around a chain and ties it onto the handle of the sword, Byleth stepped back as the wind began to blow when she felt a hand entwine with hers and heard a voice.' live on my dear daughter'. Byleth whipped around, she had heard her father but no one was in the graveyard except her Byleth looks back to the graves she closed her eyes then looks to the sky and smiled eyes closed." thank you...". Byleth then turns and leaves the cemetery with renewed hope and knowing she was not alone that she had now something worth fighting for someone worth fighting for.

* End Theme: Conquer The Fall - Position Music*

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!


End file.
